


The Perfect Girl

by AmeliasMistletoe



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliasMistletoe/pseuds/AmeliasMistletoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana and Quinn met in their first year of middle school and vowed to find the perfect girls in high school. Will they find true love?   Brittana/Faberry Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Hi, I'm Danielle. This is an AU (Alternate Universe) fan-fiction. It's going to be Faberry & Brittana...but be patient Faberry takes time. 

Back Story:

Santana and Quinn met when they we're in sixth grade their first year of Middle School. They went to a boarding school in Oregon, it was Quinn's first year at a boarding school and she was really nervous. She kept to herself mostly and she wouldn't have ever even met Santana if she hadn't sat down in her chair in Science.

Flashback (Quinn's POV)

I looked around the room, everybody was talking to their friends and they seemed to be having fun when all of the sudden the talking stopped and in walked this girl. I looked at her she had the most gorgeous eyes and I was pretty sure she was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. She walked right up to me and glared at me.

"Get Up." she said and I just stared at her.

She kept glaring at me eventually I smirked. "Why don't you go sit over there?" I asked pointing to an empty chair sitting next to a nerd in the back of the classroom.

She just stared at me astonished before let out a deep breath and just walked away.

After that little mishap they found out they were going to be roommates because Santana didn't have one.

Quinn and Santana soon became best friends they shared their first kiss, and knew each others darkest secret.

When they were in 7th grade they swore that they would each find the perfect girl in high school.

Now here we are freshman year, and the girls are back in Ohio and starting William McKinley High School in three days.


	2. Fitting In

Chapter 1: Fitting In

Santana's POV

I was sitting in Quinn's closet with her trying to help her find something decent for her to wear to the first day of school. I'd already picked out my outfit, I was going to wear a leather jacket, with a white tank top, and a pair of jeans. Quinn on the other hand had no idea what to wear, in middle school I was already the head bitch and Quinn being my friend automatically made her cool. Now it was a whole other story, we both have a chance at being the HBIC but she's certain it'll be her.

"What about this?" Quinn asked holding up a jean mini skirt, I took her from her and look at it then I looked around her closet and grabbed a black halter top. "Go try these on." I said she walked in to her bedroom, changed and came back. I let out a sigh of relief. "Finally we're done, now let's find a back to school party to go to because sitting here all day is not going to make us the head bitches of the school." Quinn walked back into her room and came back out wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a v-cut t-shirt. "Ok, ready to go?" she asked, because as always I was dressed for the occasion. "Of course. Let's hit breadstixs." I said, whenever I visited my parents over the summer there were always high schoolers at breadstixs.

Once we got to breadstixs I walked in and walked over to a table where a hot blonde and a couple football players were sitting. "Hi, I'm Santana and you are going to tonight's party with me." I said pointing to the boy with the mohawk, he smiled. "Alright, I'll pick you up at eight alright?" I nodded and turned to walk away. "Wait where do you live?" I smiled. "Meet me at the Fabray residence and bring a date for my friend." I said, he nodded. I walked back outside and I saw Quinn on a bench waiting for me. "So are we going?" she asked, I nodded. "Of course we are, we're leaving at eight from your house so we better go get ready." I said, and we raced back to her house because the first one there got to shower first.

After we were shower and ready to go we still had sometime so we went into the kitchen and starting eating ice cream until I heard a car pull up. "I'm guessing that's them let's go." I said, and headed towards the car. The mohawk guy introduced us to everybody including his brother who was apparently the one driving the car. "I'm Puck by the way, I forgot to introduce myself." I smiled, the was definitely going to be an amazing party. Quinn's date Finn was an utter idiot and I didn't understand why a guy like Puck was best friends with him. "So, uh Satan you're like not from around here?" Finn asked, I stared at him blankly. "Santana. That's my name and no I've gone to boarding school my whole life." I said, before turning my head and starting out the window it seemed like an eternity before we got to the party.

Once we got to the party I hopped out of the car and walked inside the music was blaring and Puck was following me around. "What?" I asked. "Have never been to a high school party before?" he shook his head, I sighed then decided if it was an anybody party I should just ditch. I was on my way out the door when I saw the hot blonde crying on the porch bench, I took a seat next to her. "What's wrong?" I asked, she took a deep breath. "My boyfriend just broke up with me so now I have nobody to date and I don't even have a best friend!" she cried, I slightly smiled to myself before speaking. "I could be you best friend." I said, she wiped her tears. "Really?" she asked, I nodded. "I've never been to public school before so I'm kind of nervous." I said, and then she started rambling to cheer me up.

After a while Brittany's parents came and picked her up, "Bye Britt!" I screamed after her as she ran to get in the car, I looked around and sighed Puck and Finn weren't ready to leave so Quinn and I had to walk home it wasn't that bad though only a couple of blocks. Once we got to Quinn's house we ran up to her room and passed out. The next couple of days went by pretty fast with everyone rushing around hurrying to do stuff and soon enough it was the first day of school.

A/N: Short first chapter I know but cut me some slack, after all it is the first chapter! So of course Read & Review.


	3. I'm Not Gay

A/N: Hey. It's Danielle, I just arrived in Nashville and I'm in my hotel finishing up this chapter. If, you have any suggestions on the story or the character development I'd be happy to read them and take them into consideration.

I'm Not Gay

Quinn's POV

I woke up this morning and sighed, this was it. I had to tell my parents I was gay then go to my first day of high school. It was part of my pact with Santana, you see when we were in 7th grade, we promised we'd both tell our parents we were gay on the first day of high school. I was nervous about telling them I couldn't help but think how they'd react. I looked down on the my comforter and my bright pink phone was buzzing I flipped it over and saw a text from Santana.

From: Satan3

heyy girlie...did u tell yet? im gonna ovr brkfst. see u skl.

I laughed a little at Santana's text, then picked up my phone to message her back, I told her that I hadn't and I was going to do the same. After, we finished texting I got ready and headed downstairs, my parents we're sitting at the table along with my older sister Frannie whose a senior. "Good Morning." I said, before taking my seat at the table. "So, kiddo are you excited to find your first high school boyfriend?" my dad asked, I sighed and shook my head. I looked down at the table then started mumbling. "No, I'm gay. I want a girlfriend." I said, my dad slapped me then started screaming. "Lucy Quinn Fabray you are not gay. Take it back now and find yourself a nice boy and date him." he said, I looked up. "Yes sir. I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking. I'm not gay." I said, then grabbed my bag and started walking to school.

Once I got to school, I pulled down my shirt so it showed some cleavage and I went to find Santana. "Hey bitch." she said, I rolled my eyes. "Hey, so how'd your talk with your parents go?" I asked, she shrugged. "Alright I guess they were busy getting ready for work and my dad was talking over me." I glared at her, hiding it was definitely not what we agreed on. "Q, look at her." Santana said pointing of to a short girl with brunette hair. "She's totally your type." I slammed my locker and headed to homeroom, I really wasn't in the mood to discuss the fact that I had to be straight.

After homeroom I went straight to the bulletin board, I had to see when the first meeting of celibacy club was and when try-outs for the cheerios were. "They're at 3pm tomorrow afternoon on the football field, Q." I heard someone say behind me I turned around and saw the cheerios coach standing right behind me. "How did you know what I was looking for?" I asked her, she shrugged. "I saw you and the latina working on a cheerleading routine and I figured it was for the try-outs. See you tomorrow, Q." I looked down the hall and saw the guy I went to the party with. "Yea, whatever." I said, shooing her away wondering how she knew who I was. I ran down the hall and kissed the boy on his lips then walked away, I figured he would come ask me out and that would get my dad off my back for now anyway.

During lunch I was sitting with Santana and Brittany, the blonde girl Santana met when getting us dates to the party. The guy I kissed, Finn, came walking up to the table I chuckled silently and look up at him. "Oh, hey Finn." I said smiling, he was fiddling with his hands. "Did you want something?" I asked, he nodded. "Uh, yeah. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime like on a date?" I sighed and looked away, I really didn't want to but if I didn't I could risk what my dad would do if I kept being gay. "Of course." I said smiling, Santana glanced at me. I just gave her a look. "So, like tomorrow night?" he asked, I nodded. "Yep. That'll work, pick me up after cheerios practice." I said then I got up and left the cafeteria to go to my next class.

After school I saw my sister walk up to me, and grab my hand she dragged me down the hall I and was giving her a quizzical look. "Frannie where are we going?" I asked her exasperated. "To your first celibacy club meeting, it's at 4:20, so we have to hurry." she said, I pulled my hand from hers and continued following her down the hallway into the last classroom on the left. The classroom had two other girls and one boy in there, I took a seat in one of the chairs and just looked around the room. "We're just waiting on one more person then we can get started." Frannie said, she was the president of celibacy club.

By 4:30 the person hadn't shown up yet and we finally started. "So, what exactly to we do?" I asked, no one was talking and we weren't really doing anything besides the fact that Frannie was checking names off of a list. "Since it's the first meeting of the year everybody will get a promise ring as a reminder that you promise god and yourself that you will remain abstinent until your married." I smiled and took the ring, the rest of the meeting seemed to go on forever as we all just sat and listened to Frannie talk about abstinence. After a while I heard someone mumble that it was finally over and I waved goodbye before heading out of the classroom.

Once I was finally free from the school, I pulled out my phone and texted Santana asking her to meet me for coffee.

From: Satan3

suree..but i dare you to invite the brunette you were staring at...(;

I rolled my eyes at the text, I hadn't gotten around to mentioning the fact that my father forbade me from being gay. So instead I texted back and told her i wasn't interested, which happened to be a complete and utter lie. In fact it wasn't the first time we'd met, we were in the same fourth grade class, and I've seen her with her dad and my fathers parties. I'd liked her then too.

From: Satan3

fine..but at least invite that idiot you were tlkin to at lnch kk?

I didn't figure it would matter if I did or didn't so I texted Finn and told him that I was going out for coffee and he could meet me there if he wanted. I didn't really want him there but I guess I didn't have a choice. I mean if I dated him for a while it would probably get my dad of my back but then again was hanging out with a complete and utter idiot really worth it? All of the sudden my phone buzzed and I was pulled away from my thoughts. It was Finn, I sighed and read the text.

From: Finn

uh yeah sure. ill be there in 10 minutes...k

I rolled my eyes, even his texts made him sound stupid, I nicely replied 'yeah, sure see you in 10' before I shut my phone and slid it in my back pocket. By that time I realized I hadn't even made it out of the parking lot and that Frannie hadn't left yet. "Hey, Frannie could you drive me to Lima Beans?" I asked, she rolled her eyes she thought that was a stupid name for a coffee place but it was the only one near here so if you wanted coffee that's where you went. "Yea, sure. Who are you meeting?" she asked, I shrugged. "Santana, but she might bring her new friend and a guy I met at the party. Finn." I said, she silently chuckled. "Finn?" she asked, I just glared at her. "I'm not going to be rude!" I defended, she shrugged. "Whatever, I'm not the one who has to deal with him." she said, then she pulled up to the curb and I got out, right as I was getting out of the car I saw Finn getting out of his and Santana and Brittany sitting on a bench outside of the coffee shop.


	4. The Perfect Lie

Santana's POV

I was sitting on the bench outside the cafe when I saw Quinn get out of her sister's car. It was funny though because Frannie seemed to be talking to Quinn which almost never happened. It used though, we hung out with Frannie a lot the summer after Sixth Grade, but that's when she found Quinn and I sitting on Quinn's bed talking about girls. Quinn's parents weren't home and Frannie was supposed to be watching us and when she over heard us she started screaming at Quinn and then Quinn took it back. I'm starting to sense the same thing happened when Quinn told her parents and she finally gave in. That's probably why she's hanging that Finn guy. I look back over at her and she and Finn were heading this way. I got up and smiled, but I glanced at Quinn letting her know I knew what was going on. She just glared at me and I smirked, walked with them inside.

While Finn and Brittany were finding us a table, I decided to take this time to find out what's really going on with Quinn. "S, I'm just pretending and really it's not like you didn't do the same when you told your parents." Quinn said, I rolled my eyes. "Don't even pull that Fabray, do you see me talking to Brittany? I'm betting I can starting dating her before you even say one nice thing to the midget." I said smiling, silently counting to five in my head waiting for her to defend the girl. "Don't call her that, she's just short it's not that big of a deal!" she screamed, I laughed. "Whoa chill out Q, I mean I thought you didn't even like her." I said, she just glared at me then stormed off to find Finn and Brittany who still hadn't decided on a table. "Finn we're leaving!" Quinn screamed, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the coffee shop.

Brittany walked over to me and took my hand. "Can we order now? I really want to get that chocolate croissant and some raspberry lemonade." Brittany said, I just smiled at her. "Sure, You can order first." I said, letting her step ahead of me so she could order. I looked at the menu while she was ordered. I wasn't that hungry and I really only came cause Quinn suggested it so I couldn't decided what to get. When I finally decided to get coffee like I normally do when Brittany handed me something. I took and then noticed it was iced coffee. "I wasn't sure what kind you liked and since I was already ordering I decided to get you iced since that's what I like and so if you don't like it I can have it. It's that ok?" she asked I smiled. "Yeah, that's fine." I said, and followed Brittany to the table she'd picked out.

A week after the fight at lima beans I saw Quinn sitting with the cheerios, obviously she made the squad, of course I did too but I preferred to sit with Brittany and her friends. Most of Brittany's friends were cheerios but they weren't part of Sue's Crew. Apparently Coach Sylvester had picked out her favorite girls, of course she trained them harder but they got special treatment and the basically ruled the schooled. I probably would be at that table with them if Quinn and I hadn't had the huge fight at lima beans last week. I looked back at them and I saw Quinn and her new friends heading over to the midget all holding slushies. I just started in complete shocked when they through them at her. Before I knew it she was covered in blue and red, and crying. I ran out to her. "Hey midget, need help cleaning yourself up?" I asked, she nodded and I walked with her to the bathroom.

After I finished helping her I went to find Quinn, who was behind the school with the rest of the cheerios. As soon as I walked up they all walked away and she was the only one left. "So this is how you treat the people you like? I mean seriously Quinn of all the people you could hurt or torture you choose her? Isn't it bad enough your friends with her enemies?" I screamed at her, she glared at me. "Why don't you just shut up no one gives a shit what you think, you're not even a real cheerio. Sue doesn't even like you the only reason your even here is because Sue likes the way you land your back handspring and that's it. Didn't you wonder why you were on the bottom of the pyramid? It's cause you suck." She screamed at me, I rolled my eyes and just walked away.

After the fight with Quinn I went straight home, and started on my homework. I was almost done with my homework when my phone buzzed.

From: Q

Party Sat 8 Lexi's

I rolled my eyes through my phone on the side table and fell asleep. When I woke up I had 27 notifications on my phone, 10 texts from Brittany asking what I was doing and where I was, 3 voicemails, 5 missed phone calls, 7 texts telling me about the party and two texts from my mom telling me she had a morning shift and she left at 5. I sighed rolled over and saw it was 6:00 am, I hopped out of bed and hurried to get ready because we had a 7:00 am cheerios practice and I had to finish my math homework before school because math was my first period class. Once I got up and got ready I text my mom letting her know I was heading to school then I started walking to school. I took the shortcut through the woods cause I didn't need to meet up with Quinn at her house. Once I was at the school I sighed cause I knew this was gonna be a long day.


	5. I'm Not Ready

I'm Not Ready

Quinn's POV

It was Friday, the day before the big party and I was sitting on the bleachers. I was looking out onto the football field when the midget, Rachel walked up to me. "What do you want, manhands?" I asked her, she looked at me, staring me in the eyes and asked, "Why are you so mean to me? What did I ever do to you?" she screamed as she started to cry. "What did I do to deserve this? You torture me everyday and now everyone in school hates me, I have no friends because of you! Are you happy now?" she said, then she left. I watched her and as she walked away, a tear slipped from my eye, I wiped it away and ran down to the football field to stretch before practice.

After I stretched I saw Santana watching me from the bleachers, I ran over to her and noticed she was with Brittany. "Santana are you going to the party?" I heard Brittany asked, she shook her head. "I don't think so Brittany. Quinn and I had a huge fight and I don't want to get into it at the party." she said, I looked at her. "Oh, well maybe she won't be there." Brittany said, I walked up to them and said, "Brittany could you give us a second, I need to talk to Santana." Brittany looked from her to me then nodded and walked down to the football field. "What do you want, Q?" she asked. "I need a friend. I'm sorry I freaked out at you. It's been weeks though. Please, S?" I asked her, she shook her head. "Q, maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore." I started crying and ran straight home, I didn't even care that I was missing cheerios practice.

When I got home I ran straight up to my bedroom and slammed my door. Apparently Frannie heard me because she came in shortly after I closed the door. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, I looked at her and started crying. "Santana and I had a huge fight and we're not friends any more." I said, she sat down on my bed next to me. "I'm sure Santana will forgive you and within a couple weeks want to be your friend again, y'all are best friends." she said, I shook my head. "It wasn't a small fight. We're through she's never gonna forgive me." I said, holding my tears in. "What did you do? I'm sure it's not that bad." she said, I just looked at her and shook my head. "You know what I did, I lied. That's what everyone in the family does. We lie and we pretend like everything's perfect. Even when it's not and Santana didn't want to be friends with a liar. So know I don't have a best friend and no one's there to even pretend like they care about me!" I screamed at her, I was so mad at everyone I couldn't even stand to be home so I grabbed my purse of the coat rack on my way out the door and headed to Brittany's house. I didn't know Brittany that well but I figured since she didn't know me that well she wouldn't judge me or make assumptions and that she could give me an honest opinion on what to do.

Once I got to Brittany's house, I stood outside for a minute before I worked up the courage to ask her for help. Finally I rang her doorbell, and she answered the door. I pushed passed her and walked inside. "I need your help, B." I said she smiled. "With what?" she asked, I just looked at her. She seemed so happy and so full of life I wondered how anyone could be that happy. "I need help getting Santana to be my friend again, I miss her and I need her." I said, she looked at me and simply replied, "Tell her, go to the party tomorrow and tell her how much you need her there." I smiled. "That's good advice, B. But any advice on what I should say?" I asked, she smiled at me. "Just go. You'll know what to say when you get there." I smiled, and said, "Thanks, B." Then I left and headed back home.

Once I got home I tried to pick out what I was going to wear to the party but I was to tired so not long after I went into my closet to pick out and outfit I walked back out and went to bed. When I woke up I rolled over and looked at my clock which read 3:36am. I groaned and rolled back over. I didn't have to get up until 8 since it was Saturday, I had cheerios practice at 9 though because Sue wanted to get us all in shape since it was the beginning of the school year and she was convinced no one worked out during the summer.

When I got up to go to cheerios practice my phone was buzzing I picked it up and saw that someone was calling. I didn't recognize the number but I answered anyway.

"Hello?" I asked, I heard something on the other end moving around.

"Hey! It's Brittany. I was wondering if you could stop by my house on the way to cheerios practice and walk with me because Santana said that she isn't coming to cheerios practice this morning." I heard Brittany say, my face fell. I was hoping I'd at least get to see Santana at cheerios practice even if she didn't show up for the party.

"Sure, B. I'll be over in 5. Ok?" I asked her, and I hurried to tie my shoes and brush my hair so I could actually be there in 5 minutes.

"Sure, see you then Quinn!" she said, before she hung up.

I smiled and then ran out the door straight to Brittany's house, when I got to Brittany's house she was sitting on her porch steps. "Hey, B. Hurry Up we on have 15 minutes until practice so we have to hurry." I said, she smiled following me down the street. It took 8 minutes to get to the school from Brittany's house and Sue wants us stretched out before practice. "So, B, did Santana say why she wasn't coming to practice?" I asked, she nodded. "She said that she didn't want to see you. I'm sorry Quinn but maybe she'll still be at the party and you can make it right." I shook my head. "It's fine. I deserve it." I said, and then we didn't talk the rest of the way.

After practice I walked with Brittany back to her house, and then I walked by myself to the mall to pick out something to wear to the party. I had a bunch of money from my allowance so I was probably going to get a whole new outfit. When I got to the mall I quickly picked out my outfit then headed to the food court to grab something for lunch when I saw Santana and her mom having lunch at a table close to where I was standing.

I just stood there, finally I decided against confronting her and I decided that I could just eat lunch at home. I started to walk away, when Santana got up and walked over to me. "I was at Brittany's when you came over. I heard what you said and honestly I think I could forgive you. But it'll take time, you need to come out though and stay out." she said, I shook my head. "I can't and you know that, S." I said, she sighed. "Then it's not a deal, Q. I can't be friends with someone who's pretends to be someone they're not." she said, I started to cry. "I need you, S. I'll come out again at the beginning of Sophomore year deal?" I asked, she sighed and nodded. "Fine but if you don't then we're done being friends." she said, I nodded. "Deal." I said smiling. "I'll see you at the party tonight." she said turning away and heading back to her mom.

I smiled as I walked back to my house. Once I got home I finished up the homework I had to do over the weekend and took a small nap before the party. When I got up it was 5:00pm and I had a few hours to get ready and eat dinner so I took my time and at around 6 I got a text from Finn.

From: Finn

u goin to the party tonite?

I sighed I didn't want to ruin my chances at being friends with Santana again so I replied 'Yeah, but I'm going with Santana and Brittany.' I replied. He didn't reply back so I figured he either didn't get the text or didn't know what to respond with.

At around 7:15 I was finally ready and I texte Santana asking if I could walk with her and Brittany to the party, after a few minutes I got a text from Brittany.

From: Brittany3

we're about to pass your house ... meet us outside

I smiled, hopefully this meant Santana was ready to fully forgive me or at least Brittany wanted us to be friends again. I walked outside and by the time I got outside Brittany and Santana we're already passing my house. I walked down the stairs and ran after them. "Puck's house is a few houses down and his brother's driving us from there." Santana said, I smiled. "Sounds good, so are we definitely friends again?" I asked, her she nodded. "Yea, I overreacted and I'm sorry." she said, I sighed and said, "I shouldn't have pretended to someone I'm not but you know how my family is. I didn't have much of a choice." She nodded. "I know, but let's put that all behind us because your bumming me out." she said, I laughed. "Deal." I said.

After we got to the party I looked around and saw Finn in the corner, I waved to him then went to find Lexi and the rest of the cheerios. Most of the cheerios were sitting in the back of the room or hanging out with the football players and their boyfriends. Nothing was really going on, there was no alcohol, the band sucked, and it was crowded. Santana and Brittany seemed to be having fun though, at least until I saw them walk into the less crowded hallway, I was bored so I followed them and when Brittany leaned over to kiss Santana she hopped back. "Maybe this is going to fast, I need a break." Santana said, as she passed by me she grabbed my arm and dragged me with her out the front door.

As we got to my house Santana took a breath and asked, "Quinn, do you think I could sleepover tonight?" I smiled, and nodded. "Probably we have to ask my mom though." I said, she ran ahead of me inside and saw my mom standing in the kitchen. "Mom can Santana spend the night tonight?" I asked her, she shrugged. "Yea, I guess. Is her mom alright with it?" she asked, I shrugged. "She's gonna call her mom after you say yes." I said. "Alright, then she can sleep over if her mom says its ok with her." she said, I smiled then Santana and I ran up to my bedroom.

After Santana called to check and make sure it was ok with her mom she and I both changed in to pajamas. After we were changed in to pajamas we both got onto to my bed and flipped through the T.V. channels. We both had a long day and we're really tired so it wasn't long after we turned on the T.V. that we turned it off and went to bed.


	6. Friends Again?

Friends Again?

Santana's POV

I sat up in my bed and yawned, it was 7am the Monday after I had slept over and Quinn's and I still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Brittany. We didn't have 6am practices on Mondays so I got to sleep in and I liked to take advantage of that so even though I had to be at school for homeroom at 8:20, I was still in bed. I decided I could sleep in a little longer since I just had to shower and my clothes were already laid out.

When I opened my eyes again it was 7:30 meaning I had 45 minutes to get ready and walk to the school. I jumped out of bed and started the water in my shower letting it warm up while I grabbed a towel. Once I was done getting ready I grabbed a granola bar off the kitchen counter on the way out the door. By that time I had 20 minutes to get to homeroom and it was a 14 minute walk from my house to the school and another 3 minutes from my locker to homeroom. Luckily there was a bus that ran at 8:05 and it was a 2 minutes bus ride. So I decided I should get to the stop sign so I could catch the bus.

Luckily I caught the bus and got to homeroom early. I knew my homeroom teacher hated tardies I mostly knew this because the same boy shows up late to homeroom every single day. I'm surprised he had gotten suspended yet seeing as though every time he's late he gets detention I figured who ever runs detention must be tired of watching him day after day, although he seems to enjoy it because even when he's at school early he still shows up to homeroom late.

After homeroom I saw Brittany hanging out and my locker, I would've just walked by her but, I need my books for math. "Hi." I said, looking down as I unlocked my locker. "Hey Santana. Do you think we could talk?" she asked, I grabbed my books. "Fine, meet me on the bleachers before cheerios practice." I said, she smiled as she walked away. I wasn't exactly sure what Brittany expected me to say to her but I knew she would be willing to slow down if it meant we could still be friends and eventually girlfriends.

Before cheerios I wandered on to the bleachers looking for Brittany, I looked around before I saw her a couple rows up on the other set of bleachers. I walked down the bleachers steps on over onto the other set of bleachers. "Hi Brittany." I said, she smiled. "Hi Santana!" she said, cheerily. "We need to talk." I said, her smiled faded. "Yeah we do." she said, I looked down. "I'm sorry for my reaction the other day, I was just nervous, I've never kissed a girl before. Well, I kissed Quinn a couple times in middle school but that doesn't count because we were just friends." I said, she looked at me and whispered, "Me Neither, but I haven't even kissed one of my friends." she said, I let out a sigh of relief. "So can we just take it slow?" I asked, Brittany nodded and leaned in to kiss me on my cheek. I blushed and smiled when she did that then we walked down to the football field.

After cheerios Quinn, Brittany, and I went to the Lima Bean (A/N: I referenced it as 'lima beans' before so I was just letting you know they are the same place.) with a couple other cheerios and a few football players. We spent almost the whole afternoon at the Lima Bean with them and as it got closer and closer to dinner time people started to leave. Eventually it was just Brittany, Quinn, and I sitting there. I pulled out my phone to check messages when Brittany looked over my shoulder. "Whatcha doing?" she asked, I shrugged. "Just checking messages." I said, when I heard a phone go off. "Was that you, Q?" I asked, she shrugged then picked up her phone. "That was my mom she said I could ask if you two wanted to sleepover at my house tonight." Quinn said. "That sounds like fun, Q." I said smiling, I was excited to have my first sleepover with Brittany and I was glad it was at Quinn's house so we wouldn't get bored or have no one else to talk to.

When we got to Quinn's house we all went down to her basement which was a fully furnished lounge. "So, Q, are we sleeping down here tonight?" I asked, she nodded. We normally just slept in her room but with Brittany here we would need more space. "So, what should we do know?" Brittany asked, I shrugged. "I'm kind of hungry, do you guys want me to see if my mom will order pizza?" Quinn asked, we both nodded. Quinn texted her mom and a few minutes later got a text back saying that she'd order the pizza.

When the pizza got here we were all laying on the floor watching re-runs of hellcats. Quinn's mom got us two large pizzas, one of the was a veggie lovers pizza and the other was a bacon pizza for Quinn. When we finished with the pizza and finished watching hellcats we turned off the TV and finished up our homework. By the time we finished out homework it was a little past 10 and we had 6am cheerios practice tomorrow so we all went to sleep.

When I got up the next morning Quinn and Brittany still weren't up and it was 5:45 and we only had 15 minutes to get ready and get to practice. "Quinn, Brittany, get up." I said, shaking them. It was 5:57 by the time we were all up and ready and I knew we wouldn't make it there on time. We ran out the door straight to the school and by the time we got to the school we were late enough Sue was mad at us. Of course she blamed it on me since she thinks Brittany's to stupid to do something like that and she likes Quinn the best so it's obviously not her fault.

After cheerios practice was over Sue walked over to us and told us we have to stay for an additional hour for cheerios practice this afternoon since we were late. I rolled my eyes and said, "See you then." When we were all done talking to Sue we realized we were going to be late for homeroom, which hopefully we wouldn't get in trouble since it's our first tardy of the school year. I was only a few minutes late when I ran into homeroom and I explained that Sue held us after practice and luckily he said he would just give me a warning.

At lunch I was sitting at my normal table with Brittany even though Quinn invited us to sit with her and her cheerio friends. "So, B, do you want to go to the mall this afternoon?" I asked, she shrugged. "I don't know, I mean we have a history text tomorrow and my mom said if I don't pass I can't do cheerios until I re-take the test and get a passing grade." she said, I sighed. I knew Brittany wasn't the best with history or any subject really but I decided even if we couldn't go to the mall I could help her study since we were both in the same history class. "I could help you study then we could go out to dinner." I said, she smiled. "Thanks, Santana. I would love that." Brittany said.

During cheerios practice Sue worked Brittany, Quinn, and I extra due to the fact that we were late this morning even though she was still making us stay and extra hour. After cheerios Brittany and I headed back to her house to study for the test. "Do you want to invite Quinn, and some of the other cheerios and a few football players to meet us for dinner?" Brittany asked, I did a one shoulder shrug then nodded and texted Puck to invite some guys from the football team and text Quinn to invite some girls from the cheerios to meet us at breadstixs at 7.

We finished studying a little before six and each took a quick shower before we headed to breadsticks for dinner. When we got to breadstixs Quinn, Finn, Puck, and a couple cheerios were sitting at a table towards the back of the building. "Hey, Q." I said as I walked over to the table and took a seat in between her and Puck. "Hey Santana, Hey Brittany." Quinn said, I smiled and look around the table then I noticed Quinn was sitting next to Finn, I sighed. "So, Quinn are you going out with him?" I asked nodding my head towards Finn pretending I didn't know his name, she shook her head. "No, we're just friends." she said, Finn reacted with a shocked expression apparently he was under the impression that they were more than friends.

"Oh." I said, quietly as if I thought they were more than friends, which of course I did seeing as they were holding hands under the table and whenever Quinn isn't with Brittany or I she's with him. "Fine. We're together, happy now?" Quinn asked me, I smirked I found it hilarious when Quinn overreacted and got upset. She just glared at me rolling her eyes. "So, whose ready for the big football game next week? Sue's being working us really hard this week to get us ready for half time." Brittany said, I nodded. "We're definitely ready although Coach Tanaka doesn't work us near as hard as Coach Sylvester works the cheerios." Puck said, I nodded in agreement. "I'll agree to that, the football team only practices an hour each day after school." I said, the rest of the cheerios at the table nodded in agreement.

After dinner at breadstixs I walked Brittany back to her house then turned to head back to mine. "Bye, Britt." I said, smiling as I walked back to my house alone. When I got home I was the only one there I assumed my parents were still at work so I didn't really feel the need to call and ask where they were so I instead went up to my bedroom and went to sleep.

When I got up the next morning it was 5am, even though I didn't need to be up until 5:30 to get to practice on time I decided I'd go ahead and get up so I could have a proper breakfast this morning instead of grabbing an apple on the way out the door. So once I got ready I quietly went into the kitchen and started the oven so I could make myself rolls and I pulled out a pan so I could make myself some eggs. When I was done cooking and eating my breakfast I realized I still had time left so I studied a little bit for my history test before heading to practice.

After practice I walked Brittany and Quinn to their homeroom and then I walked to mine. School seemed to go on forever today, and I didn't really enjoy it seeing as I was eager to go to the mall with Brittany. After cheerios practice I took a quick shower then we headed to the mall. "Which store do you want to go in first?" I asked her as we walked into the mall. "Forever 21." she said as she dragged me to the store. "I really want to get a new skirt or maybe a jumper." she said, I smiled. "I'm probably going to look for a new jacket when we get to guess." I said, Guess was probably my favorite store in this mall although there are a couple stores I particularly like.

After we finished shopping we went to the food court to grab something to eat. "What do you want to eat?" Brittany asked, I shrugged. "Subway is ok with me." I said, she nodded her head in agreement. "Ok, do you want to spilt a footlong?" she asked, I shook my head. "No, I'm gonna get a footlong by myself, but thanks for asking." I said, she nodded. Once we finished ordering we sat down at a table close to the carousel and watched the little kids ride on it. "Can we ride on it when we're done eating?" Brittany asked, I smiled and although I would've never suggested it I wanted to ride on it too. "Yea sure." I said, she smiled.

After we were both done eating and we through away our trash we walked up to the guy running the carousel and I hand him a dollar. "Why'd you pay for me?" Brittany asked as we got up onto the carousel, I shrugged. "I wanted to, so where to you want to sit?" I asked her and she found a unicorn. "Here." she said as she got on it, the unicorn was right next to a dolphin so naturally I sat next to her on the dolphin. The ride seemed to last longer than normal and I guess that was because they weren't rushing to get everybody off of it seeing as there were no crying babies riding it.

After we got off the carousel we headed back to Brittany's house. "Do you want to sleep over Santana?" she asked, I shook my head. "Not tonight, sorry Britt. I have a lot of homework I have to get done and most of it is for the classes I have before study hall." I said, she nodded understanding. "Do you want me to sleep over this weekend?" I asked, she smiled and nodded. "Yea, that'd be great Santana!" she said. Right then we arrived at her house, she waved goodbye and I said goodbye as I continued walking past her house down to my house.

When I got home I walked into my kitchen and saw my mom standing there taking something out of the oven which is strange because she doesn't usually cook and she's not usually home until later. "Mom?" I question then I looked in the dining room and I noticed my father sitting at the table. "Santana, take a seat sweetie we're having a family dinner so we can all talk." my mom said, I just stared at her and took a seat. "I've already had dinner." I mumbled, my parents both looked at me. "Santana we have something important to tell you and we need you to listen ok?" my dad said, I nodded. "Your mother and I are having relationship problems and we have been for a while. Santana, your mother and I are getting a divorce." he said, I quietly got up from the table ran to my room and locked my door. I wasn't exactly sure how to react I mean they were never here anyway so why should I care, I couldn't figure out why I cared all I knew is that I did.

I just sat there on my bed waiting for some sort of hint that my parents actually cared, I figured one of them would come upstairs after my storm out but alas I was wrong. I finally decided to text Quinn and tell her that I was coming over. As I was walking over my window to crawl out my window I got a text back.

From: Quinn

the back doors unlcked k? see u soon

I smiled, crawled out of the window and ran down the street until I was sure my parents couldn't see me and then I started walking to Quinn's house.

When I got to Quinn's house I walked through the back door and snuck up to her room. She was almost ready to go to sleep and I really didn't feel like talking so although she offered to talk I politely declined that offer and went to sleep I really didn't want to talk about anything tonight.


	7. Unexpected

Unexpected

Quinn's POV

I woke up and rolled over, surprisingly Santana wasn't there which is weird, she almost always sleeps in longer than me. I shrugged, she probably just got up and couldn't get back to sleep. I got out of bed and I quietly walked downstairs to lounge, which is Santana's favorite spot in the house. "Santana?" I asked quietly, getting no response in return. I quietly walked back upstairs being sure not to disturb anyone that was sleeping. It was only 4:30 so I crawled back into bed and went back to sleep I was sure Santana would turn up so I decided I could use the additional hour of sleep.

When I got up again at 5:30 Santana was back in the bed and I didn't questioning, since this wasn't the first time she's gotten up and disappeared in the middle of the night. I shook her awake and whispered in her ear, "Santana, Santana sweetie get up." She rolled over so she was facing me and growled, I rolled my eyes. "Get Up, Santana we have practice in less than a half and hour." I said, she opened her eyes and glared at me, I smirked. "Fine, I'm up." she said. We both got up and got ready for school, on the way to school Santana barely said a thing so I didn't speak. I wasn't exactly sure what happened last night but I knew Santana and if she didn't talk it meant she didn't want to talk.

Santana didn't talk to anyone at all during school, well besides Brittany but they just made small talk and didn't talk about what was bothering her. I decided she needed to talk though because usually she just eternalized things and forgot about them and she wasn't doing that with whatever was going on. After cheerios practice I walked up to her, she was sitting on the bleachers finishing up work, and I could tell she was avoiding going home. "Hey, S. What's wrong?" I asked, she got up. "I don't want to talk about it right now but I'll come over later." she said, I nodded.

Santana didn't come over until around 7:00 and she walked straight up to my bedroom not stopping to get a drink or saying hello to Frannie just straight to my room. "Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" I asked, she shook her head. "No, but I will. My parents are getting divorced, they told me last night at some stupid family dinner and I don't even know why I care I just do. Is it stupid that I'm so upset?" she asked, I shook my head. "No. I mean I would be extremely upset if my parents got divorced so I think it's perfectly alright that you're upset but you kind of blocked Brittany and I out today and she and I both need you ok, S?" I asked her she nodded. "Ok, Q. I'll be fine I guess I just really needed a friend last night so thanks for being there." she said, I nodded. "You're welcome, S. I'm your best friend though, I'll always be there." I said, she smiled and we both laid down on the bed enjoying the silence.

After a little while Frannie came up and I didn't notice her standing in the doorway probably because I was studying for my English exam, next week. "What's wrong?" she asked me, nodding her head toward Santana who was still in her cheerios uniform sleeping. I sighed, and shrugged. "She'll tell you if she wants you to know." I said, I certainly wasn't going to tell Frannie what was going on since Santana had a hard time telling me I didn't figure she wanted everyone to know. "You can talk to her later, when she wakes up if you want." I said, she smiled, nodded her head and left. I studied for a couple more hours before I woke Santana up, by that time it was just a little past 10.

Santana didn't really feel like talking when I woke her up. She just went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of my pajamas then came back and started reading her history book, preparing for the test tomorrow. "San, how are you feeling?" I asked her quietly, she merely shrugged. "I'm not." she said, I looked her in the eye and said, "Don't push your feelings away and act like they're meaningless because they're not." I said, she looked at me and she smiled. "Fine, I feel angry and mad and confused. I don't even know why I feel like this." she said, then closed her history book threw it on the ground and rolled over on the bed. "I'm going to sleep." she mumbled, I sighed. "Fine, go to sleep but you have to promise to talk to Brittany tomorrow." I said, before closing my English book and changing into my pajamas. I wasn't that tired so before I went to bed I checked my space to see if Rachel had posted lately.

I looked through her page smiling until I noticed her sexual orientation. She was gay, I wasn't exactly sure if that made me happy or not, I mean I liked the idea of falling for someone I had no chance and but then again, I kind of like the fact I have a chance at her even if it's not until next year. I was a about to shut off my computer when I noticed that she was online I decided that even if I couldn't date her I could at least spend sometime with her. So I decided I could ask her to help me study for my English exam.

Quinn Fabray: hey, i need help studying for the english exam

Rachel Berry: why r u asking me

Quinn Fabray: because you have the highest gpa at school

Rachel Berry: yea but u hate me

Quinn Fabray: plz i need ure help

Rachel Berry: fine but i choose when and where

Quinn Fabray: ok, when do u want to meet

Rachel Berry: tomorrow ure house after school

Quinn Fabray: i have cheerios practice, what about after cheerios?

Rachel Berry: fine, ill meet you at your house.

I smiled at the fact that she agreed to help, shut off my computer and crawled into bed. Since it was Friday tomorrow and we had an all day practice this Saturday we didn't have a 6am practice. I was glad though because I was tired and waking up at 5 for a 6am practice wouldn't really have started my day off right.

When I woke up the next morning I noticed Santana wasn't there and there was a note on her pajamas on my desk. I walked over and looked at it, it simply read:

Hey Q

Yeah, I know I probably should've waited until you were awake to leave but I decided to go pick Brittany up at her house and walk with her to school, I hope that's ok. Oh, and I took some money out of your safe cause we're going shopping after school.

Luv ya,

S

I rolled my eyes and got dressed, I figured I'd find Brittany and Santana giggling on the bleachers when I got to school if I got there early enough. After I got dressed and was ready to walked out the door at looked at the microwave clock in the kitchen it was 7:40. I still had 40 minutes until homeroom and it took me 10 minutes from my house to get to the bleachers then 3 minutes from there to homeroom, so I still had time to hang with Brittany and Santana before school.

When I got to the bleachers Brittany and Santana were sitting there. "Hey, Santana." I said, I was kind of bummed out that I had to tell her that I couldn't go to the mall this afternoon, unless of course I somehow convinced them to let me invite Rachel, then we could study after. "Hey, Q." she said, Brittany wasn't really paying attention seeing as she was busy coloring in a duck in the coloring book Santana had bought her called 'Cats & Ducks'. "I can't go shopping this afternoon, I'm sorry." I said, she jumped up. "And why the hell not?" she asked, I rolled my eyes at the fact she thought she could intimidate me. "Because, manhands is helping me studying this afternoon, and I didn't think you'd want me to invite her." I said, she rolled her eyes and smiled at me. "Just invite her, Q. I need a reason to taunt her and have you seen how she dresses, watching her try on clothes would give me the perfect excuse for taunting her. "Fine, meet me on the bleachers after school." she smiled and nodded before taking Brittany and heading off to homeroom. I pulled out my phone and texted Rachel to let her know that we would need to meet a little later unless she'd like to go shopping with us. After a few minutes I got a text back.

From: Rachel(;

i'd love to go shopping quinn, see you on the bleachers after school


End file.
